Her tower of strength
by MultiFandomShips
Summary: Hayley/Elijah fanfic. The story is set right after episode 3x10. After Jackson died, Hayley is devastated. Guess who's there to comfort her? (My first fanfic ever, so I'd be happy to receive some feedback!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Her tower of strength**

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think! The first chapter is a bit short, but a second one is already on the way. Thanks for reading xxx**

 **Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own any characters in the Originals.**

* * *

The silence felt like a heavy blanket, it surrounded her, taking her breath away. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. In her mind, one sentence was always repeating: "I'm so sorry".

She's lying down on the floor in her own place; she doesn't even remember how she got there. It seems impossible to ever get up. Every movement takes so much effort, every thought hurt. She doesn't ever want to open her eyes again. Breathing seemed so hard; it felt like someone was throttling her. Jackson, he was her tower of strength, her home.

She opens her eyes and hoists herself up to her knees. "I loved him, he was such a good man". Her field of vision narrowed. Hayley was about to explode. "Why?" she yells desperately to the empty house. She drove out something that sounded somewhat like a howl or a scream. It was the wolf inside of her that reacted to the pain. Her anger took the upper hand. She started to punch the wall manically. This house, this wall… everything was Jackson. The memory of him felt like a knife to her already damaged heart. A red haze clouded her sight. The wall began to crumble.

Suddenly somebody held her arms in an iron grip against her body. Hayley tried to thrash around wildly but the arms didn't move an inch. She weakened. A voice she recognized whispered into her ear: "Sssshhh, Hayley. Hurting yourself won't bring him back". Elijah. It was only then she started to notice the blood dripping from her fingers. Her vision blurred and finally tears started to flow. She clung to Elijah while he lifted her. Protesting wasn't an option; she drowned the world with her tears.

Elijah takes her out of the house and crossed the street. He carries her inside his room and lays the beautiful woman carefully down on his bed. Kicking off his shoes, he hurries to take the woman he loved in his warm embrace. Hayley cried into his shoulder while he caressed her hair. She cried 'till her eyes ran dry and she fell asleep. "I couldn't leave her alone like that, could I?" He thought, while noticing how perfect her body felt against his.


	2. Chapter 2 - The morning after

**Chapter 2: The morning after**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I promised you another chapter soon, so here you go! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this one, so leave a comment. Where do you guys want this to go?**

 **Lots of love xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

While New Orleans woke, Elijah watched Hayley as the first rays of sun touched her body. He couldn't avert his glance; her face was unreal to him. He could call every little detail to mind, but every time he looked at her, it seemed like he was beholding it for the first time. Elijah couldn't help it; his feelings for her overwhelmed him.

Green eyes looked straight into his. In less than half a second, Elijah got out of the bed and stood right next to her. "How do you feel?" He wanted to ask, but the words stuck in his throat. Her eyes captured his. He wanted to apologize, tell her how bad he felt… but words slipped the old vampires' memory. Hayley saw the pain in his eyes en averted her gaze. She couldn't endure his grief, not while hers was still so fresh and sharp. Elijah lowered his shoulders en left the room so Hayley could freshen up a bit.

He ran into Klaus in the corridor. The younger brother looked the older one intensely in the eye, trying to read them, but he faced a brick wall. His brother wouldn't reveal his thoughts and emotions just like that. "How is she?" Klaus asked. "How do you think she is?" Elijah answered indignant. "I'm sure you were able to comfort her." Klaus said with a smirk. The scowl Elijah gave him would make the bravest men run away with their tail between their legs. Klaus's eyes however, started to sparkle amused. The elder brother turned away furiously, if he had to look upon his brother for one more minute, he wouldn't be able to control himself. His anger was gone quickly once he removed himself from Klaus' presence.

Suddenly an uneasy feeling crept up his spine, Hayley probably overheard their conversation. He wouldn't want her to think he was forcing himself upon her. The handsome vampire startled out of his musings by their subject.

Hayley felt a bit awkward. She had to ask her favorite vampire for a huge favor and didn't know how he would react. "Elijah, can I talk to you?" She thought she saw his face wince in unease. "I no longer think it's safe anymore for me and hope to live in the house across the street." Hayley said, anxiously trying to avoid the word 'home'. "The wall that broke down yesterday was a retaining wall, so the house could be very unstable. Is it possible for me and Hope to stay in my old room? Until the problem is fixed of course." The hybrid looked him hopefully in the eyes. Elijah knew she left out a part of her explanation, but gave her a warm, reassuring glance. "you and hope can call this house your home for as long as you like." Staring at the ground, Hayley answered: "Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah cupped her cheek to make her look up to him, "I will take care of you, always and forever." His words sent a shiver through her spine.


	3. Chapter 3 - Defiance

**Chapter 3 - Defiance**

 **Hey guys, the third chapter already! I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think! The reviews I already got were really sweet, so thank you. It boosted my self-esteem ;)**

 **Lots of love xxx**

* * *

Hayley looks up as Elijah enters the living room. A broad, tall man was following him. He had long, blonde hair and a short beard. His eyes where very blue, but looked cold and distant. A majestic wolf was tattooed on his short, muscular neck. Hayley lifted an eyebrow. Why is Dean Kenner, Jackson's nephew here? "Welcome," She tried cautious "Please, sit down." Dean crossed his arms over his chest with an arrogant, defying glance and kept on standing. "I'm not here to make some small talk; I'm here to say how things stand." He said with a heavy, almost bestial growl.

"The members of the Kenner family don't think you're capable of leading the pack. Jackson knew how we think, who we are, what we want. You are nothing to us. Without our real leader, you will drag us into the power plays of those bloodsuckers and massacre the entire pack." He spat angry. "We want you to renounce your leadership." Hayley's blood was boiling, her fingers dug deep in the couch cushions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The alpha of the crescent wolves knew she had to stay calm. "And what about the Labonairs? As even you might know, they're still a part of the pack." Dean answered irritated and a bit unsure: "They'll understand once we explain our motives, don't you worry about that!" The alpha felt her leverage over him increase. She got up and walked right at him and brought her face close to his. Hayley looked him compelling into the eyes and said: "As long as you don't even have the entire pack behind you, I wouldn't have such big talk if I were you. If you're not out of my sight in 2 seconds, I will personally make sure this face will be the last one you ever see. "She kept looking at him until she saw something break in his glance. The defeated werewolf lowered his shoulders and got out of there.

"He was not very happy. Do you think we need to worry?" Elijah said suddenly. The vampire had watched over her almost invisibly at the doorway. He overheard everything. "I don't think he will be back soon after that speech." Hayley answered with a little smile.

Dean stood with clenched fists in front of the Mikaelsons' home. He was shaking with anger, nobody had ever talked to him like that; he felt humiliated. The big werewolf looked back at the door. "You won't be alpha for much longer, just wait and see." He whispered.

* * *

Voices echoed through the house. Her eyes flew open. She listened to the silence surrounding her. Voices. Again. Closer this time. Hayley tried to focus her vision, but all she could see were blurry shapes. Sitting up was almost impossible; it felt like she was stuck in gelatin. Her movements were slow en took a lot of effort. The hybrid sat on her bedside completely exhausted. Getting up was not even a possibility. Again she could hear those voices; they were right in front of her door this time.

Anxiety took hold of her as she glanced at the place where Hope laid in her crib. How could the mother protect her daughter when she could barely move? De door swings open; the light in the corridor was blocked by dark shadows. Hayley desperately tried to focus; she wanted to see a face. A deep voice hit her; the alpha of the Crescent wolves immediately knew who made that sound. Dean. Hands pushed her back down on the bed and she was crushed by his bodyweight. Hayley felt his hot breath in her neck; a shiver went through her spine. She held her breath en closed her eyes desperately. "Be at the house by the lake in the Bayou at 2 PM tomorrow. If you ever want to see him again, you will perform the ritual to renounce the leadership there." He whispered hoarse.

She felt his heavy body lifted from hers; her longs filled with oxygen. Hayley heard the voices leave. When they slammed the front door, she could suddenly move again. The hybrid ran outside, but the streets were empty except for a mussed up, wandering cat. Inside the house, Klaus waited for her. Now she was certain. "Elijah." Hayley whispered furious with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Consequences

**Chapter 4 - Consequences**

 **Hey guys, so this is the final chapter of my story. I hope you liked it! I wanted to say thank you to everyone who favorited and followed story, I love you! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Lots of love xxx**

* * *

Klaus looked at Hayley. A deep, worrisome wrinkle was etched on her forehead; her eyes were full of despair. "Who knows what the consequences could be when I give up the leadership? What if people fall victim to the curse again and have to live as a wolf most of the time? I can't let that happen, can I?" She asked. "I don't get why you still have to think about this." Answered Klaus angry. "Elijah is my brother; surely we can recapture leadership of the pack later." Hayley raised her eyebrow. How can he not see the consequences? "If I lose leadership now, we'll lose the wolves as allies. Dean hates the Mikaelsons and since he'll most likely take my place, the pack will turn against us. Even if we take the leadership back later, they'll never really support us."

Worrying, Klaus looked out the window. The view was beautiful, and at night it was even prettier. The muffled noise of laughter and music met him. Quietly listening to those reassuring sounds he tried to figure out a solution. Hayley suddenly broke the silence: "What if we can fix this another way?" She started to smile slightly an as she explained her plan to the other hybrid, the corners of his mouth started to go up. "Now I know you definitely belong with the Mikaelsons! We shall have to address a few of our contacts to pull this off." Klaus said smiling.

* * *

The sun shone bright and it promised to be a beautiful day. Beams of sunlight reflected on the surface of the lake while two figures were waiting eagerly. They could hear muffled stumbling before the door opened creakingly. Four strangely dressed women came out; they repeated an unintelligible sentence in a songful way. Witches.

Four broad, muscled men came out right behind them. They were supporting someone who was clearly unconscious. Haley and Klaus looked at each other and nodded, Dean would suffer for this. They waited in silence till the group was right in front of them.

Dean spoke first: "I hope you found out this is the only right decision? You just don't belong on top Hayley and if you don't cause too much trouble, I'll make sure you can stay in the pack." He said with a grin. Hayley's blood started to boil. "I refuse to give the leadership to such an incompetent bully. You could never stand in Jackson's shoes." She said angry. The broad man's eyes narrowed. Suddenly he had a dagger in his hands; it was a white oak ash dagger. "Then you won't see your new boyfriend for a while." Dean said while he stabbed.

Before he could even come close to Elijah's skin, he stopped. The werewolf looked astonished at his hand. He tried to push the dagger forward with all his strength, but nothing helped. When the other wolves got what was going on, they wanted to attack Klaus and Hayley. But they were also unable to move. Infatuated they searched for the cause of their suffering. That cause walked from under the tree line behind Klaus and Hayley. Dozens of witches were standing hand in hand, chanting a French incantation. It were the New Orleans witches.

Even more figures came out of the wood. The silhouettes were recognized immediately by the paralyzed werewolves. The Labonair family. They eyed their pack members furiously. An elder person walked to the front, she was surrounded by an air of authority. The other wolves showed their respect by averting their eyes. This was Claire Labonair, the person of trust and matriarch of the family. "Dean Kenner, how could you even think this silly plan would be good for the pack? You can't just put an alpha aside. Have you ever thought ahead about all the bad things that could happen? You showed us a whole different side of you the past few days, and let me tell you, we are not very impressed. An alpha has to show respect, he has to think ahead, he must always place the pack's needs before those of himself… You just proved us that you don't own any of these qualities." She decided furiously.

The current alpha stepped forth and focused on Dean's followers: "I know you all have a reason to follow Dean, but I also know that not every Kenner agrees with this. The Kenner family has always been a part of the Crescent pack, and I don't plan on changing that. Dean will be thrown out of the pack after this, but you get the chance to go back and consult the rest. I'm giving you the chance to search for a new alpha. He can rule with me, together. Of course I won't stop you when you want to leave the pack individually." The wolves looked at each other and nodded. Hayley gave the witches a sign and they were released. Slowly the men turned around and left for their family. Outraged, Dean called after them, but they ignored him.

The strange witches still stood frozen stiff, overpowered by the larger and more powerful witches of New Orleans. Vincent addressed them: "If you ever show yourselves again on our territory, we won't have pity on you. You can leave, but be warned: the witches of New Orleans do not tolerate hostilities from other witches, especially from those who don't belong here." After that, they could go. When they left, Elijah was liberated from their magic. Hayley ran as fast as she could to help him. She stayed by his side while he gained consciousness.

Now it was only Dean who stood paralyzed by the lake. Klaus walked slowly to him and looked him in the eyes. "Don't mess with my family." He said furious while his right hand crashed into the man's torso. He jerked his heart out and threw it on the ground. The werewolf's body fell on the ground with a thud.

* * *

With a sigh Hayley laid down on the bed, she was exhausted and closed her eyes for a moment to recover. The hybrid felt someone watching and opened her eyes. Elijah. Carefully he lay down next to her. "Thank you." He said while looking deep into her eyes. That was all the vampire needed to say. Hayley kissed his lips softly. Surprised, Elijah kissed her back; he had waited so long for this. The vampire couldn't hold back any longer and pulled her closer to him. He started to kiss her more passionate; his tongue explored her mouth while caressing her back. He wanted to take in every inch of her body, hoping this would never end.


End file.
